Dalton Academy School for Mutant Boys
by yaoilover1013
Summary: "Mutants have roamed this planet along side humans for thousands of years, but we were not discovered by the mundanes until the late 1800s. The first of our kind to reveal themselves, Jeremiah Dalton, revealed himself to the humans when he tried to find his soulmate, Bethany Crawford, whose name had marked his inner right arm since his birth." Mutant!glee and Soulmate!glee.
1. Wings

**Okay, so this story was originally posted by _ILovesMeSomeYaoi_. As I mentioned before, she is no longer writing and had to move. This was originally brought up by me, so I'm going to post this as well. I did add some to the first chapter. This is mainly KLAINE, with FLAD and NIFF as well.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Mutants have roamed this planet along with the humans for thousands of years, but we were not discovered by the mundanes until the late 1800s. The first of our kind to reveal themselves, Jeremiah Dalton, revealed himself to the humans when he tried to find his soulmate, Bethany Crawford, whose name had marked his inner right arm since his birth. The humans were at first disgusted with Jeremiah and the few that followed him with revealing themselves as what they truly were. However, when Bethany came forward as Jeremiah's soulmate, who was a _human,_ the mundanes quickly learned to hold their tongues because, unfortunately for them, some mutants had the name of a human marked into their right wrist as well.

"Jeremiah and Bethany quickly fell in love and showed both mutants and mundanes that we could live peacefully among one another. When they were both in their late fifties, Bethany proposed to Jeremiah that she wanted mutants to have a safe learning environment to hone their abilities, something Jeremiah was never able to have when he had discovered his mutant abilities. Thus Dalton Academy School for Mutant Boys and Crawford Country Day School for Mutant Girls was created," Headmaster Smith said as he stopped in front of a set of double oak doors made of dark cherry wood, turning around to let his piercing gray eyes monitor the dozen students that followed behind him. "Each and every single one of you deserve to be here, no matter if you believe it or not. You do not have to feel ashamed of who you are here, and you are free to express you God given abilities to your liking. As long as you do not cause chaos. Now, we are at the last stopping place of our lovely tour. Behind these doors is this school's best extracurricular activity we offer..." He paused, rubbing his hands together in excitement. "Our nationally ranked show choir, the Warblers. The Warblers are a group of boys who can sing, dance, and act, making them the school's triple threat students. At this time we cannot go into the council room because they are discussing their set-list for Regionals, which is coming up at the end of next month, or I would show you what it's like in the life of a Warbler. They have informed me however that they are having open auditions this Friday, so anyone interested in joining will need to prepare a song in the next four days and present yourself here right after school."

Kurt Hummel couldn't help but do a small happy dance on the inside when he heard that. When he had been accepted into Dalton, he had been looking forward to trying out for the Warblers, hoping he could continue his interest in glee club and singing along with his two best friends Nick Duval and Flint Wilson, who stood on both sides of him at the present time.

Kurt was taller than Nick but shorter than Flint, who stood at a good six and a half feet tall. Kurt had a slim build that he usually covered with the latest bargain fashions he could find, though at the moment he could not wear what he wanted due to the Dalton Academy uniform that at this time covered his body: navy pants, black dress shoes, white long-sleeved undershirt, the Dalton blazer with red piping, and a red and blue striped tie. His chestnut hair was always coiffed to perfection; he liked it that way because if he didn't style it his bangs would fall into his face, covering his perfectly trimmed eyebrows and glasz eyes that he would catch himself pushing back or blowing back throughout the day.

Nick was the shortest of the three, barely standing five feet, but he was bigger in the muscle department than Kurt, maintaining most muscle in his arms and shoulders. He had curly dark brown hair that reached just the bottom of his ears and chocolate brown eyes framed by black eyebrows. He was the smartest of his friends, always maintaining the best grades as well as the quietest; when they were together, Nick would be the one with his head most likely in the newest novel he had become obsessed with that he had found in the local bookstore down from his house in Lima, not far from Kurt's and Flint's. Since he had become friends with Kurt and Flint, he had become more open and talkative, but he still couldn't exactly bitch up a storm like Kurt or talk down a bully like Flint. He was more the type to like to give someone the proper teaching of English when someone said something out of context.

Flint was the jock type; he didn't look like he was best friends with the boys that stood next to him. He looked like the complete opposite of them actually. He was muscular, mainly because he needed them to support the _problem,_ as he called it, in his back. He had dark blonde hair that he usually spiked and light brown eyes. He was the popular type as well, able to make friends with anyone he wanted, though most people that wanted to be his friend were usually the bullies. He had made sure to stay clear of those types, because being gay and a bully would make him a flaming hypocrite. He had been best friends with Nick and Kurt ever since he had saved them from a bully when they were in middle school.

"That history lesson was a total snore," he whispered to Kurt and Nick as he scratched at the name marked on his arm, which was uncovered from the long-sleeved shirt because he had rolled up his sleeves the first chance he got; he had always been the type to not cover the name of his soulmate, _Thaddeus Harwood_, being proud that he had a partner that one day he would meet.

"Stop scratching at that, you'll make it irritated," Kurt said, smacking the blonde's hand away from his arm. "How long has it been itching anyways?" he asked as he examined the redness of the mark on his friend's slightly tanned arm. It looked like the boy had been scratching at it for hours.

Flint shrugged. "Not long. It started getting itchy when the tour began two hours ago. Hasn't stopped since."

Nick grasped the blonde's arm, looking at the reddened area. "That could be a sign meaning you are about to meet your soulmate. I've read when we are in direct vicinity of one another, are marks begin to itch and become irritated. Once we are close to one another, our marks begin to burn. It would continue until soulmates proceed in skin-to-skin contact to completed the bonding."

Flint smirked. "My my my, Nick, that actually sounded _dirty_," he remarked, to which Nick rolled his eyes at and dropped the boy's arm.

Kurt smiled, knowing Nick was right. He had always wondered when he would feel the irritation of his mark, meaning his soulmate was about to appear. He had spent many a night wondering who _Blaine Anderson_ was, wanting to meet his other half.

"Now, since the tour is over, I would like each of you to-" Headmaster Smith was cut off when one of the double doors opened, a student stepping out and closing it behind him. He looked Hispanic with his light brown skin. He had black hair that was styled in a part and dark brown eyes, the color of coffee. His uniform hugged his slight muscular frame nicely, showing that he was active in some type of sport.

"Good evening, Headmaster Smith," the boy greeted.

"Ah Thad!" the Headmaster exclaimed, giving the boy a pat on the back. "Everyone, this is Thad Harwood. He is one of the three councilmen of the Warblers and one of Dalton's brightest students. Thad, this our new group of students who start classes tomorrow."

"Good evening. I would like to congratulate you on being accepted here. Myself as well as the fellow Warblers are excited to see those of you who will be auditioning on Friday."

A low murmur went through the group; however Kurt, Flint, and Nick stared in shock at the boy in front of them. He couldn't be Flint's soulmate, that just didn't happen suddenly out of the blue...did it? When Flint gasped, rubbing at his arm again, Kurt knew it was quite possible.

Thad turned back to the Headmaster, seeming to about to say something to the older man, when all of a sudden the raven gasped, clutching his arm in pain as he felt a burning sensation on his wrist. He knew that wrist held the name of his soulmate on it, which had been bothering him for the past hour. He was actually headed to the bathroom when he walked out of the meeting. He had to excuse himself because his mark had felt irritated so he wanted to soothe it with some cool water.

"Thad, are you alright?" the Headmaster asked as Thad pushed up his shirt sleeve, rubbing at the mark on his arm.

"My soulmate mark is _burning_," he replied.

This snapped Kurt out of the haze he was in which started when he was watching Flint trying to soothe his now burning arm. This Thad _had _to be Flint's soulmate. He grabbed the blonde's other arm and wove him through the crowd until they were both standing in front of the Headmaster and Thad.

"Excuse me sir. I believe this guy hear is the reason why that is happening to Thad and vice versa..."

Thad looked up at Flint, a sparkle in his eyes as he asked, "F-Flint Wilson?"

Flint nodded. "Y-Yeah, that's me."

The Headmaster smiled. "Well, isn't this exciting! A soulmate bonding, right before our very eyes! This is the greatest experience anyone could ever have witnessed."

Flint reached out, asking for permission to touch Thad. Thad reached out as well, allowing Flint to take a hold of his hand. Flint took his mark and placed it onto Thad's. Almost instantly they could feel the relief spread throughout them and the burning sensation cease to exist as well as the feeling of their bond complete. They had found one another. They were now complete. They both sighed in relief as the burning sensation dulled and all they could feel was their soulmate's body heat. They both smiled at one another, forgetting everyone else around them in favor of staring at each other like they were the only two people in the world.

Thad opened the door to his room, allowing Flint to enter it before shutting the door behind them. He watched as Flint nervously looked around the room, a small blush on his cheeks as he thought about his soulmate and him in his room..._alone_...just the two of them.

"You can sit down," Thad said, gesturing to the only bed in the room. Flint could tell Thad was just as nervous as he was.

Flint visibly gulped as he looked at the bed, sitting down gently and looking at Thad as he sat in a nearby desk chair across from the bed. "You don't have a roommate?" he asked nervously. No roommate meant that no one would disturb them.

Thad shook his head. "Being a councilman allows me and the other two councilmen to have our own private rooms. Headmaster Smith said something about how they want to make sure the Warblers privacy is protected so if we came up with anything they didn't want prying eyes seeing it."

"That's understandable," Flint said, rolling his back and shoulders. The _problem_ on his back was starting to act up and he could feel them getting restless against the restraints. He had never restrained them for as long as he had right now, which was bordering eight hours. He usually always let them out during school when he was at gym and then at home, so they were not use to this type of restraint before. He supposed he would need to release them soon.

"So," Thad said, attempting to change the subject. "I'm glad I finally found you. I've been wondering if I would ever get to see you. I was beginning to lose hope." He chuckled at the thought.

"Same here. I know I drove my best friends Kurt and Nick crazy about trying to find you, though they are in the same situation since they haven't met their soulmates either," Flint explained. "Tell me about yourself Thad. I want to get to know everything I can about you."

Thad smirked. "Unfortunately we can't do all that tonight, but we can start. What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with something simple. What is your ability?" Flint asked with curiosity.

Thad smiled. "My ability is _Telekinesis_, or the ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye," he explained, seeing Flint's eyes light up with amazement.

"That's pretty cool," Flint said.

Thad shrugged. "It's not too impressive. I can definitely break up a fight and cause people to shut up by throwing things at them without touching an object when things get out of hand during our meetings. What about you? What can you do?"

Flint sighed. "Well, I have two mutations. One from my dad and the other one from my mom."

Thad perked up. When a mutant has two mutant parents, they often have two mutant powers instead of just one. "Really?" he asked, intrigued.

"Yep. My first mutation is _Sonic Scream_ just like my mother, which is the ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal mundane. When I do it right, I am able to use the frequency of my voice to break glass as well as I can knock out someone for a good amount of time," he said as he stood up, Thad watching him the entire time. "The other, from my dad, is a little bit of a handful." He unbuttoned his shirt, blushing as he saw Thad watch as each button was undone with a blush on his face as well. He had never undressed in front of another attractive man before, aside from Kurt and Nick, so doing this was kind of embarrassing for him. He dropped the shirt to the floor, revealing his toned body to Thad.

Thad's eyes trailed over the leather restraints that crisscrossed across his soulmate's chest and under his arms. The blonde unbuckled the the leather strap that was in the middle of his chest, pulling his arms from the holders. Thad watched as something white stretched out from behind Flint, his mouth dropping at the site when he finally realized what they were.

Thad never thought his soulmate would have such a beautiful set of wings sprout from his back. He stood from his seat, his eyes trailing from where the wings hit the bottom of his floor back to Flint's face. "M-May I see them fully?" he asked shyly.

Flint nodded as he turned around, allowing Thad to fully see his wings. Thad could see that Flint's wings started from his shoulder blades and went around his shoulders and then pointed down towards the floor. He could just imagine what they truly looked like when Flint was in flight. They were pure white, no other color marking the breathtaking wings. He reached up, his hands smoothing over the smoothest feathers he had ever felt.

He felt Flint shudder, so he withdrew his hand quickly. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?" he asked.

Flint turned around, a blush on his cheeks. "N-No, the opposite actually..." he trailed off. "Um, I need to warn you, touching my wings like that...it does something to me..."

Thad raised a brow. "What? Is it something bad?"

Flint shook his head. "Not really. It felt good, trust me. It's just...when someone touches my wings like that, even if it's a light caress...it's...um..._equivalent__ to a hand job.__" The last of his words were rushed out._

Thad cocked his head to the side a moment, evaluating what Flint said. After a few moments, realization caught up with him and he turned beet red. "O-Oh!" Flint blushed harder, feeling embarrassed. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, touching your wings like that. They're just so pretty and looked so soft, I wanted to know what they felt like..."

"It's fine. I wasn't..._uncomfortable_. You're my soulmate, so you have every right to touch me like that. I just...wanted to warn you...that way you know what you're doing when you do it. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Thad smiled, wrapping his arms around Flint and hugging him tightly, his hands brushing over the wings slightly and his cheek touching the bare skin of Flint's chest. "Then it that case, I just might touch you every chance I get," he murmured into his soulmate's skin. "Now that I know I don't make you uncomfortable."

"Far from it," Flint said as Thad looked up at him through his lashes. Slowly, Flint lowered his face, giving Thad plenty of time to pull away. Thad wrapped his arms around Flint's neck, encouraging the taller boy down more. Flint tentatively ghosted his lips over Thad's, who met him halfway. The kiss was short, sweet, and breathtaking. When they pulled back, they both smiled and sat back down on the bed, Thad's head resting on Flint's muscular arm.

"So, what's your favorite movie?"

* * *

**Review to let me know you're interested?**


	2. Electricity

**Hey guys! I know it's been a few days since I posted something. I had to get my PC repaired AGAIN and my work schedule has been crazy. It's been a hectic few weeks because I'm going through a training period to see if I can get an upper management position. I know I'm going to fail though because they stuck me with newbies and my levels arent were they need to be. Oh well, if I didnt I'd still be comfortable in my previous position. Hopefully I'll get the next update up soon.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Electricity**

Kurt looked down at his class schedule as he waited for Flint and Nick to join him for lunch. Dalton definitely had a different curriculum that what was required at McKinley. At McKinley they didn't have many courses only tailored for mutants, so it made it hard to hone his abilities to his liking. At Dalton, it seemed as if his schedule was designed just for his mutations. _Psychology, English, Lunch, Element Manipulation Studies, Mutant Biology, Study Hall._

His next class he shared with Nick, considering they both had the ability to control an element. Headmaster Smith had explained that most of the students had this class considering a lot of mutations revolved around an element. He said they had taught all types elements throughout the years; anywhere from the natural elements such as air, water, fire, and earth to metal, smoke, and concrete. It didn't matter the element, they assisted with helping mutants hone their elemental abilities.

He picked up his Diet Coke, taking a slip as he scratched at his arm, which was rolled up and revealing the name of his soulmate. His mind drifted to the the daydreams he had been having lately. From his mother he had inherited the ability of Precognition, the ability to perceive future events before they occurred. His mother had conquered her ability to the point where she could use it anytime she wanted. Unfortunately for him, that was not the case. His power would work when he was asleep and even during the day at times. People always thought he was daydreaming, however that was not the case. When he was awake, he would see brief flashes of something, but he didn't know what until the event occurred. When he slept, his visions were longer and mostly more clear.

He could feel when he was getting a vision when he was awake. He would get slightly lightheaded and and his eyes would grow heavy, like they were doing at the current moment while sitting in the cafeteria. He closed his eyes, letting the images cross his vision. Hazel eyes flashed at him, short curly hair, olive-toned skin.

Then the vision changed, something he had seen plenty of times before and scared him each time he envisioned it. It was Nick, smiling at someone he could not see as flames engulfed his body, licking his exposed skin. It didn't seem to hurt Nick, the flames embraced him instead of surrounding him, but it still frightened Kurt to see one of his best friends engulfed like that, no matter if there was no harm or not.

Then the vision would stop. Kurt opened his eyes, blinking them a couple of times to clear his mind. He leaned back in his chair, looking up at the hanging crystal chandelier that hung above him. As he watched, the lights flickered briefly. After a few moments, they flickered again, but this time it wouldn't stop. Kurt raised a brow as he watched the lights. He looked at the base of the chandelier, seeing a small spark emit and travel down along the cord. He jumped slightly, watching as the spark traveled across the roof, down the wall, and to an electric socket. Sparks flew from the socket before electricity seemed to pour from it, molding itself into a shape. Kurt closed his eyes, the brightness hurting them. After the brightness dimmed, he reopened his eyes, his jaw dropping as where the shape had landed it was now a boy.

The boy had curly raven hair that seemed to be gelled against the boys head, only small little curls safe from the hold at the nape of the boy's neck. The boy had tick black triangular eyebrows, which Kurt would laugh at, but the boy actually looked good with them. The boy had olive-toned skin, from the sun or heritage Kurt didn't know. He was a little shorter than Kurt, but he was more muscular, his uniform clinging to his body deliciously. But what caught Kurt's attention the most was the boys eyes: they were hazel, the same colored hazel he had saw in his visions. They had green specks littering the irises, making them pop much more than other hazel eyes he had seen before.

Kurt's soulmate mark on his arm began burning, making him gasp as he looked down at the sore area. At the same time he looked down, he heard another gasp. He looked up to see the boy grab the sleeve of his arm and yank it up, staring at it briefly before looking around. The only person around the boy was Kurt. Everyone else was either on the other side of the room or they were still getting their lunch at the front of the cafeteria. The boy approached Kurt, his eyes lighting in excitement as he spoke. "Excuse me, but are you Kurt? Kurt Hummel?" the handsome boy asked nervously and with a hint of hope in his voice.

Kurt nodded, standing up. "B-Blaine Anderson?"

The boy's smile was the widest Kurt had ever seen. "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever."

* * *

"You totally spent the night with Thad last night didn't you?" Nick asked Flint as they waited in line to get their lunch that way they could join Kurt at the table he had been able to snag. They had been running late because their last teacher had wanted to make sure all the new students knew that if they had any issues regarding their courses they could come to him with any questions in which he would be glad to answer. Nick had liked the balding man, especially when he had gotten a group of teens that were talking to quiet down by using his ability of Animal Mimicry and turned into a snake, slithering up one of the teen's pants leg and freaking the rowdy boy out.

"Bite me," Flint commented as he picked up an apple from the assorted fruit bar. "Just wait until you find your soulmate, then we'll see who's laughing."

Nick rolled his eyes but didn't comment back as he looked across the room and towards Kurt, pausing in his tracks. Kurt was standing with another boy, a tad shorter than Kurt, and they were blushing and touching each other's arm, huge smiles on their faces. "Oh my! Flint, look!" he said, nudging Flint with his foot. The blonde looked in the same direction as Nick, a toothy grin lighting his features.

"Well looka there! Looks like Kurt found his soulmate as well!" he commented as they paid for their lunch. He looked around the cafeteria and spotted Thad at a table, waving him over when he caught the blonde's attention. "How about we go sit with Thad while Kurt and his soulmate get to know one another?" he suggested. Nick nodded, following Flint as they made their way towards Thad, who was sitting at an empty table.

Now that Flint and Kurt had found their soulmates, Nick hoped he would find his as well. He hoped his soulmate was sweet and romantic, someone who could sweep him off his feet.

If he only he knew...

* * *

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it's you!" Kurt said as he and Blaine took a seat at the table Kurt was sitting at. Blaine smiled at him as he took Kurt's arm into his hand, placing his mark over Kurt's. Instantly they felt their marks soothe from the burning that had erupted when they were close together.

"I know the feeling," Blaine replied as he caressed the name marked on Kurt's arm. He smile was uncontrollable as he stared at the name that marked his soulmate's arm. "I had a good feeling about today. I knew something was going to happen, but I didn't expect to meet my soulmate. If I would have known, I would have done something better with my hair," he fussed as he rubbed his hands through the loose curls at the nape of his neck.

"Don't. They look lovely," Kurt commented, stopping Blaine's hands as they tried to smooth down the curls.

"Thanks," Blaine said with a blush before scooting closer to Kurt, trying to get as close to his soulmate as he could without making Kurt uncomfortable. "So Kurt, tell me about yourself. We still have a little bit of time left before we have our next period."

"Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with your abilities. What can you do?" Blaine asked with curiosity lacing his voice.

"Well, I inherited Precognition from my mother," Kurt started.

"That's cool," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, except when I get hit with a vision while I'm awake. Then it makes me look like I'm daydreaming. I inherited from my father Metal Manipulation, the ability to manipulate metal and even absorb enough into my body for small traveling."

"Like...flying?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No, it's not really flying. It's more like...um, well I would describe it as levitation. Every human has a certain level of metal in their body, mostly from water. I am able to absorb more metal than a human and with enough of it, I'm able to use it to make my body levitate slightly. I haven't really learned to control it yet like my father. He can actually go about a mile before he runs out of the metal he absorbed. It's tiring. What about you, Mr. Electric?"

Blaine laughed. "Well, my power is pretty self explanatory. Both my parents have powers based around electricity. I have Electric Manipulation, the ability to manipulate electric fields and electricity itself. I also have the ability of Electrical Transportation, so I'm basically able to travel through anything electric based."

"Hence the reason you came out of the power socket?" Kurt asked, cracking up at his joke.

Blaine smiled. "Hence the reason I came out of a power socket. Here's another kicker, I can also take anybody with me too. Right now I can only focus enough to do it with one person, but my dad can do it with twenty people the last time he tested it."

Kurt's mouth dropped. "Really? Wouldn't that hurt the other person?"

Blaine shook his head. "Surprisingly no. I thought it would too, but I did it with my best friend one time and he said all he felt was like a little tingle but no pain. He actually found it exhilarating. But then again, he's a Pyrokinetic so I think he's fried his brain with his powers. But don't tell him I said that."

Kurt giggled. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me," he stated as he looked at the clock. "Crap, we've got two minutes before we're late for class. I have to get to _Element Manipulation Studies_. I don't want to get in trouble on my first day here."

Blaine lit up at the mention of the class. "That's my next class too. Here, we'll walk together." He grabbed Kurt's hand, his fingers weaving into Kurt's as they rushed out of the cafeteria, their hands linked together between them as they ran.

Kurt didn't know what it was, but something about Blaine made his skin feel as if it was prickling everywhere he touched. It was a pleasant and foreign feeling, something he had never felt before but something he would learn to love because he had his soulmate finally.

It felt like electricity.

* * *

**So did you like? Hate? Let me know!**


End file.
